Central City's Phantom
by overlord susanoo
Summary: Brought to a new city on the verge of being wiped out Daniel Masters had planned on enjoying this new universe but with threats that range from simple metahumans to would be world conquerors and aliens he is going to learn just how weird this new world was. Shattered-phantom-verse. OC Danny
1. Clone's Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10**

* * *

 **Prologue: Clone's Farewell**

* * *

In a clock filled citadel located in the ghost zone there he resided. He who saw all that could be, all that would be, and all that may happen. He was Clockwork, the ghost that was the master of all of time.

He kept an eye on all that may happen. Nothing in this reality or the others escaped his notice.

With his blue skin and dark red eyes, he kept track of multiple timelines and the events happening around them. He never directly interfered just gave nudges in certain directions so that everything would end up all right.

That was why he knew what was going to happen next and he had been prepared for this visit.

Turning into his adult form he turned around and faced his guest.

Standing right behind him was a being that had the power to wipe out this universe and everyone one it with just a thought.

Normally beings like this required approval from their other personalities but this one was in complete agreement with the other two.

Dartax the voice of creativity, Landre the voice of control, and Gortan the voice of wonder made up the three personalities of this celestialsapien.

They said nothing but he didn't need them to. He had already known what they had wanted and even if they hadn't they could have just told him telepathically.

The species could bend reality to their wishes so communication by thought wasn't hard for them.

"I have the boy ready for you." Clockwork said shifting into his old man form and waving his hand. This was his lair he controlled everything that happened inside of it.

Gears shifted and moved to reveal a capsule. Inside of it there laid a boy. He had white hair, a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a logo that had the logo of the ghost boy of Amity Park Danny Phantom,

This however was not that boy. That boy was living his life no longer with the destiny of turning evil.

This boy was his clone a life that wouldn't have existed without Clockwork's interference and had been destined to die.

Knowing that this would happen he had saved the boy's life so he would get a chance to live and not be in the shadow of his original. Dani was finding her purpose in life and so would this clone.

"You know why this is happening." The celestialsapien said it's three voices talking as one would unnerve many humans. Clockwork however was a ghost and moved right on past it.

Clockwork knew why this was happening. The incursions that happened in the marvel universe. So many lives wiped out. So many universes were suddenly made silent. That event brought the wider multiverse to their attention.

The celestialsapiens usually kept themselves from making changes on a grand scale so they did not intervene however now that countless universes were wiped out some had decided to recreate them. Others were bored and wanted fun. This being was one of the others.

With a wave of his hand the capsule opened and released the clone Danny and both he and the celestialsapien watched as he woke up.

His green eyes opened to the lair taking a look around. Clockwork had to admit Vlad Plasmius had done amazingly well in his creations.

"Where am I?" the clone began to ask confused as to what was going on.

Clockwork began to tell the boy of his beginning and what would be his future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours had passed and the boy had yet to move. The explanation in and of itself had only taken Clockwork twenty human minutes to give yet the young halfa was still in a daze.

Clockwork was waiting patiently as he had all the time in the world and the celestialsapien was waiting as this amount of time was nothing to a being that spent millennia debating.

"So I am a clone?" he said to himself trying to understand what was going on around him.

He still felt a little confused on the whole grand idea but that much he understood.

He was a clone of a superhero named Danny Phantom created by his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. He was half human and half ghost. He was supposed to be dead that much he understood everything else though was pretty confusing in his perspective.

"Yes." A voice said and he looked up to see Clockwork. This was the ghost that apparently saved him from permanently being decomposed goo. He was really glad for that but still concerned for what they wanted.

"Why do you need me?" he asked. He felt the answer might be because he wasn't real and they didn't want to disturb real Danny's life but he preferred not to think about that as it made him really uncomfortable.

"It's could be anyone, we just chose you at random." The alien said and while he was confused he was glad there was at least a purpose to his life so far.

"What do you want from me?" He asked still wary of the alien that could apparently travel between universes.

The alien that was covered in darkness and skin was glowing with stars inside of it waved its hand and a portal opened up in the lair. It was glowing and looked like a black hole. It wasn't sucking up anything like a black hole that he remembered Danny learning about due to his interest in space.

It still didn't look safe though.

"This portal will splinter you across realities. Different versions of you will live in different universes and different times." They said like it was no big deal to open a hole in the multiverse and from what he learned of them he didn't doubt that for them it was a very simple act.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked. He had chosen the name Daniel Masters for himself. It was a way to remember where he came from and a promise to always move forward and to search for a reason to exist.

"Entertain us." They said with their dark arms spread wide.

"Entertain you?" Danny questioned them unsure as to what they meant.

"Yes be a conqueror, be a hero, be a villain, anything that will entertain us." They said they were bored lately and needed something to entertain them. I was just their latest idea.

Truthfully this calmed him down a lot. He was going to find his purpose alone. No one would be influencing his thoughts or directing his actions.

True freedom was something he didn't expect to ever possess especially as he was originally meant to die.

"I agree" Danny said as he faced the swirling black hole that would lead him into his new life. Whatever happened he promised himself to always move forward.

"We knew you would say that." They said and watched alongside Clockwork as he began to walk forward.

With a deep breath showing confidence that he wasn't sure he really felt Danny jumped in and began his new adventure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork turned into his child form and looked at the reality altering alien's glowing white eyes and said "You got what you wished for."

"Yes." The celestialsapien said as they looked the portal that was closing. They were about to return to space now that they had accomplished what they wished for.

"That universe is different from what is was before." Clockwork said curious about their alteration to the timeline the original clone of Daniel was personally sent to. He knew they were powerful enough to not make such mistakes.

"That was on purpose. We have already seen that story played out. We wanted a new one." They said and opened a portal to take them back to the universe that they called home.

Clockwork turned back into his adult form and watched the screens of time once more. Watching all realities and protecting his timeline was his goal and he had work to do.


	2. First steps in a New World

**Author's Note: This was created from am idea I got when watching the Flash episode where Barry stops the tsunami by going back in time. Thinking about this with the whole season 3 explanation of time travel creating alternate timelines wouldn't it mean Central City was destroyed by the tsunami and now they also don't have a Flash/Barry Allen. The prologue for this story is Clone's Farewell.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Danny Phantom**

* * *

 ** Chapter One: First steps in a new world**

* * *

Danny stepped out of the portal and as he stepped on the sand of what must have been a beach he focused inwards. Searching his mind for the memories he had of this world.

Apparently he was in Central City a place that had been getting weirder and stranger since a particle accelerator exploded a liitle close to a year ago.

Wondering why no one had screamed at the sight of a man stepping out of a black hole Danny opened his eyes and saw the reason why. Everything was frozen.

The people running in terror, the birds floating in the sky, the man with the lightning trailing behind him running into a portal, and the giant tsunami about to crash into the city.

"What in the world is going on?" Danny asked himself. He had not been expecting to be answered.

"A calamity of endless potential." a voice answered behind him. Turning around Danny found Clockwork standing there. His adult form in a frown looking at the scene.

"Hello there. Mind explaining the situation for me?" Danny asked as he looked at what might be the destruction of this city.

"Very well." Clockwork said and then went on to tell Danny that this was happening because of a metahuman named Mark Mardon created by the particle accelerator explosion was getting revenge on the city for killing his brother.

"That him?" Danny asked pointing at the frozen man in the red suit.

"No that is Barry Allen the Falsh." Clockwork answered

"So is he some kind of superhero?" Danny asked

"Yes. He is the fastest man alive." Clockwork said. Danny had to admit that it was a very cool title.

"So he is going to save everyone?" Danny asked wondering why he was dropped off here at this moment and time. He knew that the deal was that he would be splintered across worlds and realities but he wondered why he was here.

"No he is not." Clockwork answered. Danny was starting to get why he was here now. If this Flash guy wasn't going to save the city then they were doomed.

"Why isn't he going to save them?" Danny asked. The answer was apparently moving so fast that he was going to travel in time. He was going to create a new timeline and leave this one behind and that meant the city was still going to be destroyed.

It was unintentional but it was still going to happen.

"Guess I have to help." Danny said and out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Clockwork was smirking and nodding. He probably already knew what choice that Danny would make.

"Time in." Clockwork said and turned invisible.

Seeing the streak of yellow disappear into a blue portal was Danny's signal. Flying to end of the beach and facing the huge tidal wave Danny ignored all the screaming people running for their lives and focused on the problem.

Hoping this twenty-three year old body was stronger then his original Danny created a ghost shield but instead of the normal circle he created a square version that extended from one end of the beach to the other. A solid wall of green ghost energy versus roaring waves.

His stamina outlasted the ferocity of the waves. Now that the city was safe Danny turned his attention towards the sea. There was a boat rocking on the waves. It had been out of the way of the waves and Danny found that very suspicious.

"That is Mark's boat. He is holding a police officer hostage." Clockwork said as he appeared besides him.

"Than that is where I neeed to go." Danny said as he lifted off the ground and began to fly to the boat that was holding his target.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny got closer to the boat and now he could hear shouting.

"Mark give it up. It's over!" Someone was shouting. That was probably the police offficer that was a hostage.

"Fine I may have not destroyed the city but I can still kill you." Mark said and that was Danny clue that he needed to intervene right here and right now.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Danny said interrupting the two of them and taking a look at the situation.

Beat down and bleeding the African-American cop had his hand bound to a pipe to prevent him from struggling and or attempting to escape and that knee injury probably wasn't going to help the situation.

The criminal Mark Mardon was staring at him in a long coat and angry eyes.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Mark said staring at him.

"I'm Phantom. Hero, traveler, and all around badass." Danny said looking at the man who according to Clockwork was given the alias Weather Wizard. Danny was confused on where the guy's wand was.

"Well hero take this." Weather Wizard said pointing on of his hand towards him and created shards of sharp and jagged ice that he sent at Danny.

Danny turned intangible and the ice went right through him.

"That the best you got?" he taunted him and then when he got angry Danny hit him with a blast of his own ice powers.

It was very little force as he was still adjusting to his adult body with his adult powers but it sent Marden flying and he crashed at the back of the boat.

"Don't go anywhere." Danny said as he used ectoplasm to bind Mardon. Going to the police officer Danny saw that he was not in life threatening danger.

"Daniel we have one more place to go." Clockwork said as he appeared behind him.

"Fine. Lead the way." Danny said as he created a duplicate that flew Joe off to a hospital.

"What do I do with him?" He asked Clockwork. His memories that were given to him for this timeline didn't mention what people did with superhuman criminals.

"Bring him with us." Clockwork said and off they went. They were flying high above the city that he had just saved. Weather Wizard tried struggling but he wasn't stronger than Danny and all it took was him asking what would Mardon do to land safely after he escaped him and that shut him up. It also helped that he was bound in ectoplasm and was unable to move his limbs.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as he and Clockwork kept flying moving.

"S.T.A.R. Labs." Clockwork answered him and he looked very angry. so whatever was happening at this Laboratory was dangerous enough to make this universe's version of Clockwork mad.

"Who are we going after?" Danny asked

"Eobard Thawne, The Reverse Flash." Clockwork said

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Landing on the ground Danny took a look around. As far as laboratories went this one didn't look that special.

"Are we going in?" Danny asked Clockwork but he did not get an answer to his question because a scream came from the building. It was loud and shocking. It was a scream of pain and with that Danny flew right through the building searching for where the sound came from. he could hear that it was coming from below him.

Going down to the basement by foot would take to long so he phased through the ground with Weather Wizard and Clockwork was not far behind.

Landing on the ground he ignored the big machine that took up most of the space in the room and focused on the two people that were here before he was. The woman in the lab coat was the one who had been screaming. In her hands was a body. Given the way that she was rocking the body and crying telling him to wake up.

Apparently his name was Cisco.

"What happened?" Danny asked and watched as she raised her head up. Her beautiful face was messed up by her crying. Her mascara smudging and covering her eyes so much that they looked similar to the eyes of a raccoon.

"Who are you?" she asked clearly nervous at the sight of him with his bound prisoner.

"I am Phantom. A superhero looking for Eobard Thawne." Danny said kneeling down to her face and using his gloves to wipe her eyes as best as he could. she flinched in fear at first.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"No but I am." A weird voice said from behind him. turning around he saw that the speaker was a man in a yellow suit. it completely covered his body except for his mouth. The man's eyes were glowing red.

"Doctor Wells." she stuttered out.

"My real name is Eobard Thawne. I am the Reverse Flash." Reverse Flash said as he stopped vibrating and pulled down his hood to reveal a man with thick black hair.

"Thawne? Like Eddie?" she asked him and he shook his head with a smile on his face.

"You know Cisco asked that same question. You could say he is a distant relative of mine." he said not even caring about the guy he killed.

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned him. Danny could hear the betrayal she felt in her voice.

"Poor Caitlin. I had no choice. This was the only way to get what I wanted." he said in a tone of voice that said he had no choice about what he was going to do next and that told Danny that it was very likely that it was going to be violent. Then he became a blur to Danny.

"Time out." Clockwork said and Danny blinked as the medallion was placed on him and let him see what was happening.

The Reverse Flash was holding Caitlin by her throat and his hands was blurring and looking like it was going to stab her in the chest.

"Thanks." he said grabbing the frozen man with super speed by the throat and throwing him a far distance from Caitlin.

"Can you unfreeze only a part of him?" Danny asked Clockwork and gestured towards the speedster when Clockwork nodded.

"What is going on?" Reverse Flash asked as he tried moving only to find out that the only part of him that could move was his head.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Reverse Flash growled at them his grunts being the only way they knew he was trying to move his body.

"No point in trying time traveler. Your lower body is still frozen in time. The speed force cannot help you now." Clockwork said. There was a lot of anger in Clockwork's voice and this was the first time he had ever heard it. Even the original Danny had not heard Clockwork angry.

"What do you want?" Reverse Flash asked Clockwork since he was the one with time powers and keeping him frozen.

"I want you to suffer. I want you to know that your plan has failed." Clockwork said. Danny was shocked. whatever this guy had done it was enough to make Clockwork enjoy his suffering. He hadn't even do that to Dan Phantom.

Going off what he had learned so far he is guessing this is because the man is a time traveler and killing before their time. To the Master of Time that offense must be something that he could not accept. Clockwork was so mad he hadn't even changed forms while speaking like he was known to do.

"What are you talking about?" Reverse Flash asked glaring at them.

"Barry Allen is gone. He is in a new timeline and you cannot follow. you and he are forever separated. Your race is over." Clockwork finished and going by by Reverse Flash's expression he did not like it.

"Here." Clockwork said handing him a note that he accepted while waiting for Clockwork to calm down but apparently he was so angry he just resumed time and left through a Ghost Portal.

"Tell me he was lying!" Reverse Flash demanded holding him by the neck. His red eyes raging.

"Two things. One I doubt it. he isn't the type to lie. Two. Get your hands off of me." Danny said blasting him with a two handed ice ray.

"Oh that hurt?" Danny asked as he watched the Reverse Flash crash against the wall and hold his stomach.

"There's more where that came from." he said and prepared to blast him again but the Reverse Flash took off in a streak of red lightning.

"I'll catch him later." Danny said and turned towards the woman frozen on the floor holding the dead body of her friend close to her.

"Great." Danny said sarcastically as he approached those two again and ignoring Weather Wizards pointless efforts to break out

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was standing in the hidden room in S.T.A.R. labs and looking at the empty room that was hidden in the wall. He didn't really understand why Eobard Thawne built this secret room in his laboratory where other people worked instead of his house.

Vlad at least kept his evil lair underneath his house and the button that led to his secret room was hidden and not a panel on the wall.

Eobard Thawne really took a lot of risks for whatever his plan was and now that he was stuck here and could not return to his time he was probably thinking going to go into hiding for a while.

"Where is he?" Caitlin asked from down the hallway as she turned the corner and came closer to him.

She had cleaned her face up but Danny could still see that she was shaken up over what happened.

"He's gone. With his speed he managed to empty his secret room and leave by the time we left the basement." Danny told Caitlin and watched as she nodded and looked downwards with a frown on her face.

"How am I going to tell Barry?" Caitlin muttered to herself clearly not thinking he could hear her. He clenched his hands into fists wondering how he was going to tell her and all his friends about their friend's disappearance especially after they just lost Cisco and learned their boss was evil.

"About that…" Danny began but paused as she looked up at him. He powered through it though and told her what he was told from Clockwork of what happened to Barry and watched as she slid down to her knees clearly at a loss.

Danny really wanted to help her but he also wanted to figure out what was going on with his backstory in this universe so he left a duplicate to help her out and flew through the building and stopped on the roof.

Opening the letter he saw that written on it was apparently the address where he was living and underneath it was written that there were folders that would hold everything he needed to know about this universe.

Without any other problem that required his attention given that his duplicate was dealing with Caitlin and Weather Wizard it seemed like a good idea to check out the place he was staying in.

With that decision made he flew away from S.T.A.R. labs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The place he was living was a penthouse apartment. It was huge and offered a great view of the city below. There were four bedrooms. One for him and three for any guests he might have had. A big bathroom and an even bigger kitchen.

On the table in front of the living room television there was a folder, a flash drive, and a silver laptop with a black logo with an uppercase letter D under an uppercase letter M.

The alien he made a deal with really went far in forming a backstory for him.

Opening the folder he found out that the memories implanted into his head by it matched with what was put in the folder. In this reality he was the son of Vlad Masters and Penelope Spectra. The thing was in this universe they were both fully human. They were very much still the picture perfect example of horrible people but they did not have ghost powers.

Vlad was still as determined and creative. He was the C.E.O. of Dalv Enterprises a technology empire that in his words 'exceeded the impossible' and 'pushed the limits of the unknown'.

Spectra was still a psychologist like the version of her from the original universe but here she was also a teacher and that fact just made him feel sad for all the people she was responsible for.

The memories in his mind told him that as parents they weren't that concerned over him and that he had spent more time on his own than with his parents.

However he was doing quite well on his own. He had created his own company. Master's Industries. It was not as big as Dalv Enterprises, Queen Industries, or Wayne tech. but it did alright.

It was more focused on helping people and it was based right there in Central City. His powers still came from being a half ghost but the origin story for him in this universe was different in a few ways.

There was no ghost portal accident in this universe. Instead apparently several months back when the particle accelerator exploded and created all of those metahumans a breach was created between this world and the ghost zone.

The portal had exposed this universe's version of him with ectoplasm and after a week of ecto acne his skin had fixed itself but it had left him with ghost powers. He was glad that he was not poor in this reality.

Looking at a mirror he took a look at what he looked like at twenty three and hoped his skin was not blue or that he had fire for hair. That image would probably scare the people he was trying to save more than the danger they were already in.

Looking in the mirror he saw his snow white hair was longer than before. His costume had changed. The white of his collar extended all the way to his shoulders. His gloves and boots had black circles going around them. He had a black belt that glowed green in the middle.

Taking a deep breath he turned himself back human and saw that he still looked the same just with black hair and blue eyes. He had been worried that time would have had changed what he looked like.

Vlad was a perfect example of a half ghost's two forms looking completely different.

Laying down on the couch he looked at the laptop and the flash drive he plugged it in to see what was so important.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Duplicate Danny)

Looking at Detective Joe West lying on a hospital bed he could feel the awkward atmosphere surrounding him. Surrounding the detective was Caitlin, his daughter Iris, and his partner Eddie Thawne.

When Danny met him he had wondered how ironic it was for a cop to have a relative that was a supervillain. They were all angry but since the doctors had said that Joe would recover they weren't feeling completely depressed. Well besides Caitlin who was just sitting in a chair completely still. She had been completely calm while he was bringing her here but now that she knew the city was safe and Joe was going to be fine she just went into her own world.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked him. He was wondering who was going to ask him.

"I"m Phantom." he introduced himself and gave Eddie a handshake.

"Phantom? What kind of name is that?" Iris asked him from besides her father's bed.

"Hey you guys had a superhero named the Flash. None of you can judge me on my name." he told them before he remembered that Caitlin was in the room. Taking a glance at her he found that she was still in her own world.

"The Flash." Iris said getting her attention before digging her phone and gaining all of their attention.

"Who are you calling?" Eddie asked. Apparently from the memories he was gaining from the original he was her fiance.

"Barry." Iris answered and he took a glance at Caitlin and knew that she was not in a good enough place to explain. So he would have to do it.

"Iris. Barry Allen is gone." he told her and watched her head raise to him along with Eddie.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him. Apparently Barry was raised by her father after the Reverse Flash killed his mom and framed his dad for it.

He had to admit Thawne was a lot more vengeful and thorough than Vlad in his revenge schemes.

"So you know Barry Allen is the Flash right?" he questioned her and while Eddie snapped his head towards them he watched as Iris nodded at him.

"The thing is when the wave hit Barry started running trying to counter it. However he went too fast." he told her and watched as she started crying. He could see she was beginning to imagine the worst.

"What happened to him?" Eddie asked as he held her and they looked at him while Iris wiped up her tears.

"The speed force took him back to the past." he answered way they raised their heads up in shock.

"How is that possible?" Eddie asked him. Part of him wondered if it was a good idea to tell her or not. Eobard Thawne was a time traveler so he was not sure what the relationship between the two of them was but telling them what he learned of the speed force might not be a good idea.

However the part of him that was from Danny Fenton told him that the future was not set in stone.

"He generated enough speed force energy to travel to the past." he told them.

"What is the speed force?" Eddie asked him. He could see Iris wanted to know as well.

"It's like this extradimensional energy source speedsters or more plainly people with superspeed tap into when they run." he made the explanation as simple as possible as their files had told the original who told him that they did not have an extensive background in advanced science.

"So it took him?" Iris asked him.

"No he ran too fast and created a breach in time." he did not want to be mean but he needed to have her understand exactly where he went and why it meant he wasn't coming back.

"So when will we see him again?" Iris asked him. She was determined to make this as difficult as possible for him apparently.

"He isn't coming back. Think of it like back to the future. You travel back in time and change something and you create a new timeline." he told her. He knew that Barry was going to end up doing that as the last thing he saw before he traveled back was his city being wiped out by a tidal wave.

He was a hero and that meant he was going to change things but because of that it meant he was not able to come back to this timeline. That was the reason the Reverse Flash was stuck here after all. He had traveled to the past and changed the future and because of that he could not return to his original timeline.

S.T.A.R. labs was designed for the exact purpose of getting Thawne back to the future and illegally holding Metahumans. He would have to deal with that when he got back to S.T.A.R. labs.

He was so glad his backstory included buying that place. Due to damage it and the metahumans created from the place the price to buy it was very low.

"So Barry is gone forever?" Iris asked him. He took a deep breath before he nodded and that sent her into another crying spree.

"Yes." he said and then the crying started even more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He cut the connection with his clone when Iris had started crying. He had other things to focus on. Like freeing all the people imprisoned inside S.T.A.R. labs. The files off all the metahumans currently in the pipeline of the building told him they were being held illegally. He was glad he had come and saved this town otherwise their deaths wouldn't have been found out unless someone had checked out the building.

He could understand how the Reverse Flash could do this to people. He was a super-villain after all but Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, and Barry should have thought something was wrong with this especially Joe and Barry since they worked for the police.

"I'm letting you all go." he said with his voice carrying down the pipeline. They were all imprisoned without trial and so they should be set free. If they returned to the city to cause trouble then he would arrest them and hand them to the police. Iron-Hights had been modified for that exact purpose according to the files. Weather Wizard would be enjoying a nice trip there right now given that he just tried destroying the city.

The others however deserved a second chance. After all he wouldn't be here if Clockwork hadn't decided to save him and if an alien with the ability to manipulate space and time hadn't gotten bored.

He watched as the all left. His eyes glowing at each of them. They understood that this was the only second chance that they were getting and if they decided to come back to the city to cause problems he would not be going easy on them.

The other reason he was doing this is because he wanted to avoid telling the last two people in Barry's life that he was gone. Linda Park Barry's current ex-girlfriend and Barry Allen's father Henry. Those kind of conversations would be best left to friends and family.

It also gave him a good amount of time for him to come up with a story for the city on why the Flash was no longer around. He was planning on telling the news to the city at city hall because of two reasons. One it would make it that much harder for Eobard Thawne to hide if the entire world knew about him and secondly he needed city approval.

He could do the whole superhero thing on his own but he did not need anyone coming after him and hunting him down. The guys in white did not exist here hopefully and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want to deal with the guys in white, the men in black, or the ghost busters. He just wanted to be a superhero and save people.

When the alarms from upstairs began to ring he turned invisible and floated through the floor to the main room with all the monitors. Looking on the screen he could see that a ghost wolf was attacking the city.

He had been wanting to stretch his legs for a while. He turned intangible and flew through the roof off to fight a ghost wolf. He wondered if all the other versions of him were dealing with something this complicated and weird already or if he was the weird one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny flew to the center of the city and could see the damage that the wolf had caused. Buildings had holes blasted through them, Cars were laying sideways on the street, and people were running in fright.

He couldn't help but wonder how many times he would have to save this city in a single day. First from a tidal wave that was going to wipe it out and now a ghost wolf.

He deserved a key to the city for this. Or several medals. He was fine with either of those outcomes.

"Alright I think this city has suffered enough damage for one day." landing in front of the wolf with both his hands glowing.

He wondered how cool he looked to the people looking at him.

This ghost wolf actually looked the part. It moved on four legs. It had green fur and glowing red eyes. It growled at him as he began to walk closer to it.

"We can both be reasonable and calm ghosts right?" Apparently the answer was a no. As he had approached the wolf it opened its mouth and a blue ghost ray began to appear.

He tilted his head and let the ghost ray miss him completely.

"That the best you got?" he taunted the wolf even though he was unsure if it could understand him. IT turns out the wolf did understand him somehow as just as the wolf's eyes narrowed at him that above the wolf's head five ghost rays formed.

The problem was that they weren't aimed at him.

The ghost rays shot at angles that would have their destinations be completely random. He had to create clones to take the hit so that the original targets wouldn't get destroyed. Most of the targets were people.

"Okay it seems that I will have to take you seriously." He formed a shield around the wolf. There was no way it could blast its way out now.

What it did do was shoot sharp needles at the shield until it stabbed its way through. Then it took of into the sky.

"You aren't escaping me." He flew right after it. It became a chase around the city. They flew through and over buildings. Through the sewers and clouds.

If the wolf wasn't so dangerous he would thank it for giving him such a complete tour of the city.

"I think our little tour is over." He began shooting ghost ray after ghost ray but the animal instincts that the wolf had were top notch. It was zigging left and zagging right.

The wolf landed back on the streets and headed straight for a little kid playing with a truck on the side of the road. The wolf overshadowed him.

"Woah kid what shiny red eyes you have." the kid's head snapped up to him. He was wearing a blue shorts and a red shirt that matched the same color as his overshadowed eyes. The kid looked to be about twelve.

"Let the kid go." This had become more troublesome than he had originally expected.

"NO. He is a perfect host body." the wolf said through the body of the boy.

"So you can speak. Why didn't you do so earlier." It was very rude to not respond especially to his witty remarks. They at least deserved a laugh.

"Traitor. You hunt your own kind to protect these people." seriously that deep voice coming out of a kid that young was creepy and should be done only in horror movies.

"You are supposed to eat the grandma not body snatch a child." this wolf really needed to read more fairy tales.

"Enough jokes." the wolf boy growled at me before charging. Danny had been unprepared and got a punch in the face for my efforts. Whatever this ghost was it was clearly strong and fast.

"Sorry kid. This is going to leave a bruise in the morning." Danny fired a ghost ray that the kid jumped up to dodge and he formed a ghost disk in each hand and threw them at me.

Creating a shield he protected himself and watched as they bounced off and flew into the sky.

He had to hold back because otherwise if he wasn't careful when he freed the kid it would not be a pleasant experience for him when he got control of his body back.

The kid charged at me again and gave me five punches to the face. He let it happen because while the wolf boy was concentrating on punching him he decided to free the boy.

Turning his hand intangible he stabbed it through the kid's stomach grabbed the wolf and sent them both out through the boy's back.

"How did you like that?" Going by the growl he got it wasn't much of a fan. The wolf charged right at him opening its mouth to take a bite out of either his arm or his face.

"I don't think so." Danny said opening a ghost portal in front of him and closed it the moment the wolf was on the other side.

"You okay kid?" Was Danny's question as he knelt beside the kid that was laying in the street. He guessed the fight and exorcism took more out of the kid then he thought.

"Hands up freak." Turning to look behind him he found a cop pointing a gun at him.

"Officer do you mind? I just saved the city twice and now I am trying to make sure this kid is okay." The officer put down his gun after he took a look around and saw that the people on the streets were nodding and telling the officer that he had saved the kid.

"What is wrong with him?" the officer asked him as he went on his radio and called for an ambulance.

"He was overshadowed by a powerful wolf ghost." Well that made the officer clearly confused going by the glance he sent at him.

It was a mix between confusion and wondering if the superhero was insane.

"Who are you again? Invis-o Bill" the officer asked him and he was very tempted to blast the man there and then on the spot. The part of him that was more Vlad overall agreed with that decision. However he knew if he listened to it his plans on being a hero was going to fail before he knew it.

"My name is Phantom." Danny said. This was why he needed a meeting with the mayor. He was sure he could figure a way to get announced as the official hero of the city. The problem was on being able to work as Phantom and live as Daniel Masters.

When he got back home he was going to think on a way to solve his problem. This would require cunning and deception. Original Danny had skill in the first but not the second. Vlad however crazy he was had skill in both categories.

To figure this out he would need to think like Vlad no matter how uncomfortable that made him.

 **Author's Note: This chapter is completed and with it the end of episode 1 of Phantom of central City. Wondering if I should just combine all three previous chapters into one or leave as it is. Leave a review along with your your opinion.**


	3. Meeting Friends and Enemies part 1

**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Danny Phantom or The Flash**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02:**_ **Meeting Friends and Enemies part 1**

* * *

(Danny)

Danny in ghost form looked down the steps of the police precinct at the reporters and cameras crews looking up at him standing next to a duplicate version of himself that was in his human form and the mayor Anthony Bellows.

He had figured out a way for him to make this superhero thing work out for him. He was going to claim that he worked for Daniel Masters and Masters Industries and assist the police in protecting the city from all the metahuman criminals that the police had very little chance of ever containing or even capturing.

The idea did come from Iron man comics but with his powers he could make it work very well.

The fact that his human half had the backstory of improving Iron Heights and making it able to hold metahumans once they had been arrested made it all the more believable.

It may have taken overshadowing the mayor so that he would agree to his plan but in his opinion given the good work he would do in return that little act could be forgiven. Also if the man ever realized what happened he could blackmail him with the information he got from the man's mind when he had possessed him.

The man followed the poor stereotype of all politicians. Mayor Bellows was having an affair. He didn't even need that truly. Just possess the man again and ruin his life. It was a very easy thing to do.

He had to be careful though as it was a very slippery slope. It would start with overshadowing people to get what he wanted and before he knew it he would be over forty and complaining that he could not buy the green bay packers.

That scenario must be avoided at all times.

"I have agreed to this because for the past few months this city has been dealing with one strange incident after another." Mayor Bellows said to the people who were filming us. Depending on how this would turn out this could be a major boost for when he ran for a re-election.

"This city needs help. Starling City has many problems and the only solution that they have gotten is to have a vigilante that shoots arrows and kills people." Mayor Bellows said as he stepped forward and the cameras focused on him.

"I don't want that for my city. By having Phantom agree to work with the city we can be certain that he will not go crazy and kill people." The mayor was making a lot of promises about him. He would try not to kill people but he was aware that accidents happened and that he might have to kill one person to save another.

"We need a metahuman to catch other metahumans who are willing to cause havoc in the city which we adore and live in." The Mayor finished and let the others soak in the silence while he smiled for the camera.

"Any questions?" The mayor asked the crowed and a man stepped up to the front. He was wearing a blue suit that drew attention to his blue eyes and big yellow hair that flowed upwards before sloping downwards.

The sight of him brought up the memories of Danny Fenton and the stupid name Invis-O Bill and he was glad that he made sure that Phantom was going to be his codename in this world.

"Lance Thunder and My question is why after all these months is it now that we are hearing about these metahumans?" Lance asked the mayor. The mayor grin faltered. It really could not be blamed on him. The flash team and Joe West never really told anyone outside of their group about the existence of metahumans.

"I can explain. After the particle accelerator created all the metahumans and they started using their powers for selfish reasons the mayor tasked me with finding the solution." The duplicate said as he stepped forward.

The mayor knew that it was a lie but he was willing to let the duplicate do all the talking. The mayor could tell that if he gave an unprepared or unexplained answer it would start a swarm of questions he had no idea how to answer.

So when the duplicate came forward he allowed him to do so and was willing to stay quiet as long as it benefitted him. The mayor was very predictable and he liked it that way. Unpredictable people were the type to truly watch out for.

"So Harrison Wells and his particle accelerator are responsible for this mess?" a female voice spoke up and came up front. She was shorter than him and had brown hair that reached down to her shoulders.

This was Linda Park the ex-girlfriend of Barry Allen. From the look of her eyes she had been crying before she showed up here but by the look on her face she was determined to work.

He admired that. Also he thanked her because now he could move on to the explanation that he had been waiting for. Also it would screw Eobard Thawne over wherever he was and for making a woman like Caitlin cry he was sure the bastard deserved it.

Stuck in the present and hunted all over the world was his goal for the never let him have a moment of peace that would be his revenge and Clockwork was not going to let the man time travel to the past or the future no matter how fast he got.

"The answer to that question is both a yes and a no." He told her as he took the center stage.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. It was clear that she was told that Barry was the Flash and now she was trying to get people to lay the blame on Harrison Wells.

"The thing is Harrison Wells has been dead for over a decade." He said as he counted the years between Barry's mom dying and now.

"How is that possible?" Lance Thunder asked getting into the conversation.

"The person who killed and replaced Harrison Wells is a man named Eobard Thawne." He said to them and explained that the reason they looked the same was that it was a very expensive surgery. There was no way he was going to explain the speed force or time travel to these people.

That seemed like a very stupid thing to do. It was like giving two blind people darts and telling them to throw it in crowded areas. It would just bring problems that could be easily avoidable.

"What about the Flash?" Lance Thunder asked. Barry may be gone but he wasn't going to tell the world who he was that was just likely to get all the metahumans and criminals he caught to want to get revenge against his friends and family especially since he wouldn't be here to save them.

"The Flash went missing and is presumed to be dead. We believe he may have run too fast and was burned up trying to stop the tidal wave." he said. It was better this way for the world to believe that he was dead and or missing then for them to know the truth.

"How will this work between you and the police?" Another reporter asked him

"I will be dealing mostly with crimes that I happen to run across and natural and unnatural disasters. The police will call me in when they have a problem that they cannot handle due to human limitations." He answered. He and the mayor had hashed out the exact details of what he was allowed to do by the law but for now they agreed to give the media a broad idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was in ghost form and covered by a trench coat and hat and looked over at the funeral taking place. There were people crying all around but his main focus was the woman in the lab coat who was leaving the area.

"Caitlin." He called out to her and watched as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Oh Hello." she still sounded depressed but she didn't look suicidal. The world would truly become a depressing place if a woman as beautiful as her died.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her. It would make sense that she wasn't doing well since her friend died so He asked how she was dealing with it. He may only have the memories of Danny Fenton's grief but he knew that not dealing with the problem can only bring problems.

First you want to run from your emotions and problems and the next thing you know ten years later you have terrorised the earth and started an apocalypse. Your skin turns blue, your eyes turned, and your hair became fire. Talking about your problems might seem annoying at the time but as he knows the alternatives could be worse.

"Right now I am just trying to get all of my things packed." She said to him.

"You are leaving?" He asked her. It made sense with everything this city took from her it was no surprise that she was trying to leave.

"Yeah. This city holds too many bad memories to stay here." Caitlin said and turned to look at the grave for Cisco.

"You have a place to stay?" He asked her.

"My fiance is going to pick me up and help me with taking my things." Caitlin said. So Ronnie was coming into town. He would admit to himself that he had really wanted to meet him. He was the closest thing to the human torch in this world when he was combined with Martin Stein.

Based on the files Clockwork had left him Firestorm's powers would be incredibly valuable like a lot of other metahuman powers would be if they hadn't decided to use their powers for crimes.

"So do you need any help with the rest of your things?" He asked her.

"No. I do need help with saying goodbye to Iris and the others. I could use some help with that." Caitlin said and he nodded and flew them to the West house following her directions while she called them and told them that she would be coming.

"You okay?" He asked her as they landed. He had been flying very slowly both so she could get used to it and for her to get time to figure out what she was going to say when she told the Wests that she was leaving.

"Almost." She said.

Walking up to the door he took a seat on the stair railing and waited for her to get the nerve to open the door. It took around twenty minutes and he was about to say something before she took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the door.

She knocked three times and took a step back. Joe opened the door and was about to say something before he noticed that it was Caitlin. He looked back into the house before turning back towards her.

"Caitlin now is really not a good time." Joe said trying to get her to leave.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any other time to do this." Caitlin said to him and Joe took a deep sigh before moving out of the way and opening the door with his uninjured side. I had to admit the doctors that had bandaged him up had done a great job. All of the swelling was going down.

He walked in right after her and when Joe turned to ask him who he was all he did was glow his eyes and Joe gave another sigh but didn't stop him. Looking inside the house he could see all the pictures of Joe, Barry, and Iris from their childhood.

"Iris sweetie. Caitlin is here and needs to talk to us." Joe said as he woke Iris who was crying on the dining room table. Eddie was by her side trying to comfort her but it did not look like it was going well.

"Iris I need to tell you something." Caitlin said and Iris's head snapped up an a glare was on her face.

"Like what? Like you should have told me Barry was the Flash? Like Professor Wells was the man in yellow?" Iris asked and got angrier with each question she asked. He watched as Caitlin started backing up a bit not expecting Iris to start shouting at her.

"I did not know about Wells." Caitlin said trying to defend herself. It had to hurt her more not only because Wells killed Cisco but he was the reason her husband had been missing for months. He may have brought him back and separated them but it was still his fault that it happened. She also gave up all possible options for work in the science community in the future when she stayed by his side after the accelerator went off.

"Iris don't you think that you are being too hard on Caitlin?" Joe asked and she turned towards him standing up with her eyes red from crying.

"NO! The both of you had known Barry was the Flash for months and told me nothing. I just learned a few days ago and now Barry is gone forever." Iris shouted at him. Joe just looked down.

"You both kept it from me. You looked at me in the eyes and constantly lied to me." Iris said and Joe just looked down. This was really getting awkward to watch so it was time for him to diffuse the situation.

"Okay why don't you calm down. It is not like he is dead." He tried to explain to her. Barry was after all still alive and perfectly well it was just that he was in a place that she couldn't reach. So she should have found comfort in that.

He was wrong. All his explanation did was turn her attention towards him. She got up from the chair and started walking towards him. It looked like it was his turn to be ranted at.

"Yes?" he asked expecting her to start ranting at him.

She did not break his expectations.

"How can we even be sure you are telling the truth? We just met you and you expect us to believe that Barry is gone?" She questioned him as she poked him in the chest.

"You saw the red streak on the beach did you not?" He questioned her. She was there. He had seen her there after all.

"Yes but how do we know that you haven't captured him and are holding him somewhere?" She questioned him and grabbed his trench coat.

"Okay crazy why don't you let go?" He asked as she got closer to his face then he was comfortable with.

"No tell me the truth. What did you do with Barry!" Iris screamed at him.

"Iris." Eddie and Joe called out at the same time. All he did was use his arms to move her hands off of his coat. Then he used a little electrokinesis to send her into the lands of unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry but she was freaking out." Danny said to her father and fiance as they caught her as she fell backwards. Hearing his phone ring in his coat Danny paused and looked at the caller.

It was the police. It seemed like they had a metahuman problem that they needed taken care of.

That was quick. Any reason however to leave this place however was a miracle in and of itself.

"That was the police I am needed. Caitlin I will leave a duplicate here to take you home when you are finished here." He said creating a duplicate and leaving it with his trench coat after checking where he was supposed to be going.

It was a bank that was being robbed. One metahuman and twenty normal people. The metahuman was inside with eight guys and the remaining twelve were in a shootout with the police.

Sounded like a fun time for him.

He flew through the house and into the city.

It was time to stop a bank robbery.


	4. Meeting Friends and Enemies part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Flash**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Meeting Friends and Enemies part 2**

* * *

Danny looked at the scene as he landed. Flashes of cameras were going off as he landed. The cops cars were parked in front of the bank. The people were interviewing the people on the street.

"What is going on?" Danny asked one of the officers. They looked at each other before they frowned. They still wouldn't meet him in the eye and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Phantom. The meta-human escaped. She and a group of about five regular people robbed the bank." A young officer said. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He looked to be Italian.

"Alvarez." One of the older other cops called out in warning and Danny will admit to himself that he was prepared to give that one a energy blast that would know the man out for a while.

"Jeffries we tried dealing with this on our own and we failed." Alvarez told him.

"What happened?" Danny asked wondering what he missed and what kind of meta-human he was dealing with. Also if it was one of the ones he released from the pipeline then he would make them regret not leaving the city.

"There was a woman leading them. They had hostages." Alvarez began.

"What happened next?" Danny asked him.

"The woman came out. She said if we left them alone the hostages would be left perfectly safe." Alvarez said with a sigh and he turned to look over his shoulder and Danny saw what he was looking at.

There were men and women lying on the ground covered in bruises and unconscious. The bruises looked very painful and looked like they would be swelling for a few weeks.

"How did that happen?" Danny asked.

"Obviously we couldn't comply with her demands." Alvarez told him.

"Okay but what happened to them?" Danny asked. He wanted to know what type of meta he was dealing with.

"One officer threatened her. She was there one moment and was gone the next." Alvarez told him. That made the culprit more than likely Shawna Baez. She was a teleporter.

He would have to find her. She was very important to his plans. He had been wanting to wait for her to settle down and get used to having freedom again.

Looks like that plan was scrapped.

"Why did you not wait for me or call me earlier?" Danny asked them

"We thought we could handle it ourselves." The officer named Jeffries said. Danny would have liked to ask them how it had turned out for them but he knew better.

He needed to get on friendlier terms with the police and that could not happen if they were working against each other.

Danny gave a sigh as he looked at all the damage that they took and decided to look on the bright side of this situation. The officers had experienced her powers and her fighting style first hand so they would be useful in explaining how she used them.

"How did this woman fight?" Danny asked them careful to act like he had never met this woman before. If the police knew he had freed the woman who would hold a bank hostage and kicked their asses in public he doubted they would be of any help.

"She teleported between our blind spots. She would be in front in front of one person and then in front of another." Alvarez answered.

So she was using her powers in combination with her fists. Alright with that all had to do now was find her.

"Do you have any clue where she is?" Danny asked him.

"No but we have the next best thing." Jeffries told him with a grin.

"What's that?" Danny asked him and watched as he moved to one of the nearby cop cars and opened the door and out came a guy wearing a dark brown sweatshirt and blue jeans. He had dark black hair and green eyes.

"We have their getaway driver." Alvarez said.

"How did you get this guy?" Danny asked. Wondering how they had gotten the this guy if all the others had escaped.

"The thing is that we had him before we lost the others." Alvarez explained confusing him even more.

"We had surrounded the place and captured the getaway driver before we found out the target wasn't normal." Jeffries explained. His blues eyes narrowed in anger.

"So let us let the ambulances takes these people to a hospital and why don't we question the suspect?" Danny asked them and watch Alvarez nod his head while Jeffries seemed reluctant to let him help.

That was fine he and Jeffries would probably finds a way to get along. Jeffries didn't seem like a jerk but just a guy trying to figure out his place in this new world.

The old were the hardest to change their ways. He wouldn't give up though.

Because that is what made him a superhero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I am not going to say anything." The criminal known as shady slim answered Danny and the two officers. Joe and Eddie were still dealing with the loss of Barry so these two were the two closest detectives in charge.

Danny had thought they were just officers so he was surprised when he found out.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Danny asked politely as he sat across from Shady Stan or as he was known before he entered the world of crime Stanley Quinn.

"I'm plenty sure. Shady Stan ain't no rat." Stan said and a part of Danny wondered how much he would be saying that if Danny got more creative in his interrogation process.

Being held upside down over a tall building with only one leg would be likely to make someone tell the truth.

"All right I tried the kind and gentle approach and you both saw me." Danny said before he overshadowed the guy.

"Hey you two." Danny said to the detectives except he said it from the body of Shady Stan.

"What in the world did you do?" Alvarez asked him clearly freaking out.

"I overshadowed him. Why do you think I had my hero name be Phantom?" Danny asked them as they stared into his glowing green eyes.

"Overshadow?" Alvarez asked.

"I can control his body and read his memories." Danny answered them with a grin enjoying the looks on their faces.

"Wait can you possess anyone?" Jefferies asked him.

"Overshadow. The answer is yes by the way." Danny gives them the answer to the question but it did not make them relieved in any way.

"What is the difference between the two?" Alvarez asked.

"Basically just the word." Danny answered them and then closed his eyes and search for the location of their hideout. Time is of the essence. The group could have been preparing to leave the city after their robbery.

"I found it." Danny opened his eyes again and left Shady Stan's body.

"What in the world was that?" Shady Stan asked him clearly uncomfortable with his brief stint as a ghost's puppet.

"Don't worry about it." Danny said across from him before Stan's collapsed onto the steel table. He would be fine but exhausted. Danny was already moving on from this.

"Where are you going?" Jeffries asked him.

"Going to their hideout." Danny said and began to float upwards. He really wanted to go for a dramatic exit.

"Do you need any help?" Alvarez asked him and Danny thought that was their help was not needed. He shook his head and continued his way through the roof but as he was leaving he still heard one last comment.

"That guy just keeps freaking me out." Jeffries said probably thinking that he could not hear him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny found himself outside the warehouse that the group was using as a base. It was a big building. This place had been abandoned for months.

Danny began to stretch as he looked over the building that he was about to enter. There was no doubt that there would be a lot of violence involved. After all the people inside were not the type to take being arrested quietly.

Once he was finished standing there Danny phased through the door and took a look around. The place in his opinion was that it was a truly terrible place for a hideout.

If Danny ever thought about going into the profession of supervillainy he would avoid staying in places like this.

There were broken windows shards and beer cans all over the place. Dust was scattered all over the place. Danny was lucky that he did not have asthma otherwise standing in here would give him a major attack.

"This place truly is a nightmare." Danny said and turned as he heard a noise coming from the distance.

"Why are still staying here we have the money?" A guy's voice asked someone or a group of other people. Danny wondered if any of them was able to put up a good fight.

He knew that he would win but there was always the hope that they had an unknown meta in the group.

"We are laying low in case that freak the police are working with is coming for us?" Another voice said in return. Danny wondered what that guy would have to say when that "freak" showed up and scared the living daylights out of him.

The group in there likely had guns given the fact they had pulled out weapons when they had entered the bank.

They hadn't shot or killed anybody but that was because Shawna had been seen clearly telling them not to. That was the only reason he was going for scaring them slightly then waiting for night to enter their dreams and terrorize them. They had enjoyed the fear the hostages had of them though. The tapes were clear on that.

One guy would be in the hospital for a while due to his injuries.

Danny would make them wish that they were dealing with Freddy Kruger or Scary Terry.

"Where is the boss anyway?" Another voice asked. Danny decided that he was going to label them as goons one through three. There should be at least two more people not counting Shawna.

"Hey guys. I am looking for your boss. Can you lead me to her?" Danny asked them as walked through the doorway and up to them. They were sitting around each other playing cards.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Goon one with short red hair and brown eyes said as he fell backwards.

Goons two through four had dark hair and brown eyes and they pulled out guns and began to fire at him. Of course none of them actually touched him as he let them phase through him.

The gunshots however did bring a problem as they could scare Shawna into teleporting away. Luckily she was still bound by only being able to teleport to places in her line of sight.

Thinking on that all the broken windows only helped her as there was nothing blocking her eyesight or messing with her perception.

"Alright I am going to need you to stop that." Danny said as he turned tangible again. He froze the door and made a duplicate that he sent to get Shawna. He was going to enjoy beating these guys to the ground.

Those bullets didn't hurt him but still it was a rude thing to do.

"Knock Knock." Danny said as all five goons faced him and pulled out knives. Danny wondered what they thought those things would do when bullets did nothing.

"Whose there freak?" Goon five asked him.

"Pow." Danny said with a grin as he faced the group.

"Pow?" Goon five said and before he could ask pow who he was blasted in the chest with a ghost ray that sent him flying crashing into the wall.

"Pow." Danny said although thinking it would have worked more with a punch than an energy blast.

"Do you guys think that would have been funnier with a punch or was the laser blast good enough?" Danny asked goons one through four.

"What in the world?" Goon two asked him.

"Come on I want your honest opinion." Danny told them then had to dodge as goon one tried to stab him. Danny just ducked and kicked his foot from under him.

"Take us seriously!" Goon three yelled at him.

"If I did that this would have been over before it even began." Danny said as he faced the group that began to circle him while keeping their distance for the fat lot of good it would them.

Danny could blast the whole lot of them right now. He was just playing around because they were trapped with nowhere to go and they could not hurt him. Danny acknowledged this side of him must come from Vlad.

Danny decided to embrace that part for now. Danny wondered how the other versions of him were doing throughout time and space but Danny was willing to admit right now he was being a lot more Vlad than Danny.

"Die you bastard." Goon four said as he charged right at him. Fear and desperation clear on his face. They must have reached a point where they considered jail/prison or death was better than being trapped in a room with him while he toyed around with them.

"So close." Danny said as he held the guy in place with telekinesis. He had allowed the guy to get rather close but the moment that the goon got within reach Danny froze him.

"Close however doesn't cut it." Danny said as he lifted the guy off of his feet and held him in the air. He picked the others up the same way and held them to the wall with ectoplasm.

"Now wait here. I have someone to pick up." Danny said as he phased right through the frozen doorway.

He heard footsteps near him and turned and saw Shawna Baez walking towards him. Or rather her body because he saw the glowing green eyes and knew what happened.

"That take long?" Danny asked his duplicate who shook Shawna's head negatively.

"She tried running. She didn't get far." Duplicate Danny said.

They both heard the screaming from the room where Danny had frozen the goons.

"You trapped them in there?" Duplicate Danny asked and he nodded his head. There were cracked windows in there so they had plenty of oxygen. That made it okay to enjoy this for a little bit.

"Five more minutes." Danny told his duplicate as they enjoyed the screams of the bank robbers.


	5. Ghost and Archers part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Flash**

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Ghosts and Archers Part 1**

* * *

Danny in his human form look at the overshadowed Shawna Baez from behind his desk. Her file was open right in front of him as he looked over her history that Clockwork had given him.

He still could not believe that her metahuman name was peek-a-boo. That just sounded completely ridiculous. It fit with her powers but still that name was just horrible.

"Let's begin." Danny said to his duplicate who stepped out of Shawna's body and took a place at her side. The duplicate still remained in ghost form though. It was better that people saw the two of them at the same time.

It was less suspicious that way.

"What am I doing here?" Shawna asked as she became aware that she was standing in his office that he had rented since his new building was being built.

When it was finished he would be moving in to both work and live there. It would his own version of the tower Tony Stark had.

"Miss Baez I am Daniel Masters. You have already met my employee Phantom." Danny said gesturing to the duplicate who Shawna tried to punch the second that she saw him.

"That is really not nice. When you meet people you are supposed to say hello. Not punch them." The duplicate said to her as he grabbed her fist.

"Play nice you two." Danny said to Shawna and his duplicate and Shawna took a look around and realized all the shades were pulled down preventing her from escaping the office by using her powers.

"I take it by now that you realize you can't teleport out of here." Danny said to her as he popped a mint into his mouth,

"What do you want?" Shawna asked him staring him down with her hands folded.

"I want to offer you a job." Danny said and Shawna stared at him for five minutes blinking as she took in what he said. Then she began to laugh at him holding her arms to her sides.

"What makes you think that I want a job? I recently came into a lot of money." Shawna said as she referenced her recent bank robbery. Danny just stared at her.

"I know a lot about you Shawna Baez. After you got your powers you broke your boyfriend out of prison and that led you to a life of crime correct?" Danny asked her knowing full well that she knew that was how it all started.

"Yes." Shawna answered him looking angry and depressed. Danny had hoped that was what her reaction would be.

"After he abandoned you to get captured by the flash and made a prisoner in their pipeline you decided to keep to a life of crime right?" Danny asked her as she began to glare at him for bringing up things she would clearly rather forget.

"Is there a point to all of this or are you just going to keep telling me my life's story?" Shawna asked him.

"I want to give you a second chance. A chance to use your powers for good and to help others." Danny said trying to get her to understand. He wasn't usually this sensitive but he was fine with using this method to reach her.

He had thought of using force, threats, and manipulation to get what he wanted he thought it would be better if Shawna did this of her own free will.

"Why do you want me to work for you so badly?" Shawna asked him while it wasn't a yes to his offer it was not a no either. He could work with it.

"Your powers would be able to help a lot of people that need to be moved quickly." Danny told her. That was all true. Her powers were to valuable for him to allow them to be used in crimes or to just be wasted.

Danny had kept an eye on all the metahumans that he had released from the pipeline and checked what powers they had and how useful that they would turn out to be.

Shawna's were at the top of the list. Even while limited by sight Shawna's powers could be used in a lot of ways. They would also improve his image in the city and the fact that they let Phantom act outside of the law.

Every little bit helped after all.

"So you want to help me because of my powers?" Shawna asked him.

"Yes. Your gifts would allow you to help so many people." Danny told her. She just sat down in one of the chairs in the office and began to think his offer over.

"How much will I get paid?" Shawna asked him.

Danny wrote a number on a slip of paper and passed it on to her to think about. Shawna took a look at the number and tilted her head to the side.

"Triple this amount." Shawna said causing his eyes to widen at the girl's greed.

"You say that you need my skills. Well they don't come cheap." She said handing him the slip of paper back with the amount that she thought was proper. Danny had a grin on his face as well.

She was really interesting. Danny was a glad that he hadn't gone with his original plan and threatened her. She was way too willful for that to work.

Danny would still have succeeded but it wouldn't have been this fun.

"Don't you think that is too excessive?" Danny asked her. He was fine with paying her but he wouldn't make too easy or she would never listen to him.

"If I am going to be working with him I think I deserve a little extra." Shawna said as she pointed at his duplicate who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey." The duplicate cried out for both of them given that he couldn't say anything without it seeming weird or giving away his secret identity.

"Don't worry Phantom. I'm sure you two will grow to get along." Danny said to use duplicate who gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Fine miss Baez. You have a deal. You start next week." Danny told her.

"What about the whole bank robbery earlier?" Shawna asked him.

"I will take care of it so you won't have to worry." Danny said to her.

"So I will call you when I need you." Danny said giving her a work phone before the duplicate raised the curtains. When Shawna saw that she gave him a grin before teleporting out.

"Good luck with her. She seems like a handful." His duplicate said to him with a grin on its' face.

"Probably. You can't say that she will be boring though." Danny said as he rested his chin on his hand.

"You ready for later tonight?" The duplicate questioned him as he walked over.

"Yes I am ready." Danny said as he reabsorbed the duplicate.

Danny decided to head home and take a nap. He would be up late tonight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny looked up at the full moon in the sky wondering when the people buying the guns would show up at the warehouse. He had been waiting here for hours. The cops had told tipped him off to a shipment of guns coming in to the city.

These guns were very high tech and dangerous. Danny was to wait until the buyers came with the money and the guns and then he was to take them all down.

Danny was bored waiting. He would have sent duplicates but they were busy dealing with other crimes in the city.

Danny was seriously considering just blowing the place to bits. He was hoping that something interesting was going to happen. Maybe another metahuman was running rampant through the city.

Eventually the criminals did arrive in a white van. They pulled out in suits and carrying briefcases. Danny knew they were the ones that he had spent so long waiting for.

Those were the longest ten minutes in his life.

Danny phased through the building and just sat back and watched as the deal began to go down. The guns were placed on the table and the briefcases were opened showing the money.

"Everything seems to be in order." One of the guys with the guns said as they checked the money and began to hand over the guns.

That was when Danny got involved.

"Sorry guys but this illegal selling of weapons can't continue." Danny said blasting the guys in the suits that brought the money.

"Get the freak." one of the sellers said as the pulled out guns as well. These were as advanced as the ones as they were selling. The buyers pulled out their guns as well. Those ones were more common.

"Let's do this." Danny said as he formed a ghost shield that surrounded his body. The bullets bounced off and shot random members of the group.

"That looks painful. Maybe you should stop." Danny said to the weapon sellers and buyers who decided to do different things. The people buying the guns kept trying to shoot him with their new advanced guns while the sellers had decided to run.

"You won't get far. " Danny said as he used a telekinetic blast to send the sellers flying into a wall. He then bound them in ectoplasm to keep them bound. He went after the one seller that ran in a direction that he didn't have any duplicates watching. They would get those guys.

This one was for him and then they could call the cops while he went home.

Danny flew after the thief but had to turn intangible as he sensed something was aimed at him.

"Who is there?" Danny asked curious who he was fighting now. Turning to look behind him he saw that what had been launched at him was an arrow.

"You need to explain a couple things to me." A dark voice said to him from atop a roof above him. Standing there in the shadows in a green hood and leather was a man holding a bow an arrow.

Looks like he had found the entertainment that he was looking for earlier. Danny flew up to the man hidden in behind a mask.

"Why would I do that?" Danny asked and dodged another arrow.

"Because otherwise I am going to get violent." The arrow said with a dark tone promising to inflict pain on him.

"I would like to see you try." Danny said as he landed on the roof and faced the arrow.

The arrow came in a tried to kick him so Danny grabbed his leg and punched it with his right fist. Danny then punched him in his chest and that sent him flying back.

"Let's dance emerald archer." Danny said as he dodged the punch that was sent his way and Danny punched the archer in the stomach twice before floating in the air and giving the man a spin kick.

The force of the kick sent the man spinning and he would have fallen off the roof if Danny hadn't stopped him.

"You saved me?" the Arrow asked him dazed and confused.

"Sure. I wasn't done with you yet." Danny said before flinging him to the locked rooftop entrance. The arrow tried to turn around but he was met with a punch that sent the man to the ground. Danny then blasted the man.

"Come on I thought you were supposed be this skilled vigilante?" Danny asked as he kicked the archer down on the floor of the roof. Danny had expected at least something for all his efforts.

Danny waited for the archer to get up so they could continue. Danny was all for beating a man when he was down but this guy was a superhero or a vigilante at least so he waited for him to get his second wind.

This wouldn't end any other way as the arrow was a regular person and Danny wasn't but he would still let the man try.

"This is so boring. I thought you would be an actual challenge." Danny said as he looked at the downed archer.

"If you want a challenge turn around." A voice said to him and he turned to see a man in armor flying and pointed a glowing gauntlet covered hand at him.

"You might be right." Danny said before the man in the red colored metal blasted him off of the roof and into the sky.

"Let's have some fun." Danny said. His duplicates were dealing with the police, criminals, and money so they didn't need him.

This would probably be the most exciting thing to happen tonight.

There was no way he was passing up on it.


	6. Ghost and Archers part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, The Flash or the Arrowverse**

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Ghosts and Archers Part 2**

* * *

"I said to let him go." The man in the metal suit flying above him said as he pointed an arm at him. Going by the logic of comic books that meant he either could shoot lasers or something similar out of them.

That did not mean he was going to give up though.

"I don't think so." Danny said as he aimed an arm at the man and watched as it lit up green. The ghost ray was ready to fire. Not enough to kill the man but enough to send him flying away team rocket style.

"Atom fire." Danny heard the arrow say in a growling voice.

"Stay out of this." Danny said as he punched the man in the face again and watched as the man went into a daze. He wondered if the man would one day have problems from all the physical abuse he suffered.

"Do not do that again." The man he now knew was called Atom said with both wrist aimed at him.

"Fine." Danny said as he dropped the archer to the roof of the warehouse.

"So what should I call you?" Danny asked the man. He had heard that there was a new hero in Star City but beyond rumors did not know that much.

"I am The Atom and my friends and I have some questions for you." The Atom said to him.

"How about we race for it?" Danny asked The Atom who looked at him curiously but did not lower his hands.

"What do you mean by race?" The Atom asked him. While Danny usually would have made a sarcastic remark for it he decided to be a little more straightforward. After all it would be fun and how many people can say they had a race with the closest thing to an Iron man.

"We race from here to across the city. Far above the buildings and people and the first one to reach the end will answer the others questions." Danny said to him. This way no one was hurt and he got to have some fun.

"That sounds fine." The Atom said. Danny grinned and began to float in the air.

"Get ready then." Danny said as The Atom rose to his elevation.

"Are we going on three or go or three then go?" The Atom asked him.

"Let's go on three." Danny said creating a duplicate that held up fingers so they could go at the same time.

When the duplicate held up three fingers they flew off. When Danny looked down all he could see were roofs and blinking lights. The people were too far down to actually be seen.

"Hurry up tin man." Danny said with his legs turning into a spectral tail. Losing his legs had increased his speed so he got farther than The Atom.

He heard the roar of an engine and saw that The Atom was catching up. Danny couldn't let that happen so soon so he extended his hand and used ghost rays as thrusters.

"Hahahah." Danny called out enjoying the wind and night air. He could have just reached the end if he wanted to but he was not ready for the fun to be over yet.

Danny started making complicated shapes in the night sky taking advantage of the fact that The Atom was still far behind him. He stood in the air as he could hear that his opponent was catching up to him.

Danny could have won the thing but he did not want to. It was probably better to let them ask their questions. That did not mean that he would make it easy on them. If whoever was in that suit of armor wanted to win than he would have to pick up the pace.

"Meep Meep." Danny said to the man in armor before speeding off closer and closer to the edge of the city. Danny slowed down as he saw that he was close to the beach where he had stopped the tidal wave. Danny began to slow down and wait for The Atom.

Danny looked to see how close The Atom was but had to stop and turn intangible when a net began to wrap around him. As it passed through him Danny lookws down and saw a van.

The important thing about the van was that on it was the Arrow. Danny with his glowing eyes could see the man in the dark. The green really blended well with the darkness. He had to give props to the designer.

"Nice try." Danny said before hitting the van with a ghost ray that sent it, the driver, and the arrow into the water. The van was sinking while the driver was getting out. He was in leather too and had a magneto style helmet.

Danny felt really tempted to steal it. He knew it was not the same thing but he still wanted to take it for his own.

"I had planned on a fair and square race. Why are you guys such cheaters?" Danny asked with a pout as he called out to the heroes that were swimming to the shore. They glared at him but beyond that did nothing else.

At least they understood how outclassed that they were. Danny was kind of wondering how they thought that it would end any other way. He also did not get why they did not ask their metal friend for suits of power armor.

Danny decided to offer them a helping hand. While the man with the helmet ignored it the other grabbed his arm and tried to pull him down with it.

Danny turned his arm intangible and kicked the man in the stomach sending him back into the water.

"Are you going to try that again?" Danny asked but leaned backwards to avoid a punch by the man in the green hood. He sent a kick at the man's legs that sent him to the sand. Danny knew then and there the man's stubbornness would likely be the cause of his death.

Danny looked up when two blasts of energy hit the sand that sent piles of sand into the air. Looking up he could see that it was The Atom who was looking at the three of them.

"Sorry for my friends they can get a little carried away." The Atom said.

"No kidding. How did they find us by the way?" Danny asked him.

"We have another friend that is good with technology. She hacked lots of cameras and my when you began hitting The Arrow earlier he placed a harmless isotope on your clothes that she could track." The Atom said.

"Is that legal?" Danny asked because he had no idea and felt like he should this person for that. Also he was going to need to change and burn these clothes. He would have to do that before he went home or to his lab.

"I would say yes but I am not actually sure I will have to look that up when I get back to Star City." The Atom answered him while clearly getting lost in his head..

"What do you say we finish the race?" Danny asked him.

"I already did. It was why it took so long for me to get here. As proof I took these pictures." The Atom said to him while tossing him a camera. Danny looked inside and saw that it was pictures of the Atom arriving at the edge of the city and pictures of him fighting the other two.

Danny would have to admit defeat this one time.

"Fine so let's talk." Danny said as he took a seat on a piece of wood.

"Great." The Atom said to him.

"What do you want to know?" Danny asked him.

"They are the ones with the questions. I came here just to give back up." The Atom said.

"How long do you think they will be unconscious?" Danny asked him as he poked the Arrow with a stick. The man had stayed conscious a lot longer than Danny thought he would.

To be truthful if the man had not fallen unconscious he would have eventually used more of his dangerous powers on the man.

"While we wait for them to wake up do you have any questions?" Danny asked him.

"Yes I was wondering if you were actually a hero?" The Atom asked him. Danny had known the man was an honest and straightforward type of person from the moment that he had accepted the race.

"Yes I am a hero dedicated to protecting Central City." Danny answered the man who nodded trusting him on his word. Danny wondered if this Iron man had the personality and mindset of Captain America. If so that meant he was probably a good friend to have.

"Let's move them somewhere else. What are their code names by the way? I know he is the Green Arrow but what about the other guy?" Danny asked him.

"The other one is Spartan and yes we should move them somewhere else." The Atom said.

"Do you think we should take them to the hospital?" Danny asked The Atom as he heard the Green Arrow groaning as he lifted him and his partner into the air. Danny thought that moving them would be easier if he used telekinesis. That way they could move in a constant and steady motion.

"I wish we could but they are too well known for that." The Atom said to him in response. Danny nodded along with him. He was just asking because they were the friends of The Atom.

All Danny was certain of was these guys if they made it to old age were going to be in a lot of pain from all the stuff they were doing. Being a vigilante or superhero was hard enough when you actually had powers.

Doing it without them was likely to just lead to concussions and a lot of internal bleeding.

It would be a miracle if they would be able to count to twenty.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What is going on?" Danny heard Oliver Queen say as he woke up with a head wrapped in gauze and covered in ice. Diggle was wearing something similar.

"Hey guys." Danny said in his human form as he looked down at them. Revealing his secret identity was the only way Ray would trust them with theirs. Danny had to make a choice between protecting his identity and letting heroes die or trusting people and hoping they could keep a secret.

"What is going on?" Oliver Queen said.

"You may not remember but we fought and I knocked you out." Danny said to the man and when he saw that he did not get it he let his eyes glow green.

"Easy." Danny said to the man who began groaning as he got up. This was a reminder that Danny needed to hire people to take care of others when needed but also able to keep a secret.

He did not need a worker who could not keep a secret. Otherwise bad things could happen to the metahumans he planned on getting to work for him.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked him in his hero voice. It was all hard and growly. Danny wondered if the man was part grinch. That would explain why he was so moody while wearing a green costume.

"You are the ones with the questions." Danny said drinking a bottle of mountain dew wondering what they wanted.

Turns out they were friends of the Flash and wanted to know what actually happened as they did not trust the news statement that was given.

Danny gave the man his answers and told him to talk to Iris as well so he could get the full story.

After they got their answers and planned on leaving his city Danny decided to go to a club and get a drink. Most clubs in the city would still be open for a few more hours and Danny decided to go have some fun.

All work and no play made Danny a dull boy. Danny's human form needed to be seen in the city to get people used to him and so they did not think he was building a metahuman army.

He was sure that was in the back of a lot of people's minds. He personally was not doing it because it was too much work and the chance of betrayal was too high.

That was how most sith and many villains died. Doing things his way was hundreds of times better.

That was something he was certain of.


	7. Aliens and Alternate Earths Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Flash**

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Aliens and Alternate Earths Part 1**

* * *

"Wake up Daniel." Clockwork's voice said ringing throughout his head like loud drums. Danny wanted to move except that had its own problems. Besides the weights pressing down on both sides of him held him down and keeping him contained to his bed the single act of moving made his head ring.

Danny knew that hangovers were painful but he had no idea that it would be like this. He was making sure he never got as drunk as he had last night again. The pain it brought on was not worth it.

"I would like to but I am kind of stuck Clockwork." Danny said wanting to go back to sleep and given Clockwork's way of freezing time before appearing meant that he could sleep as long as he wanted to as long as Clockwork did not let time return to normal.

"Your assistance is required Daniel now Get Up!." Clockwork shouted at the ned and Danny could feel the room growing colder. No matter how hard it hurt Danny opened his eyes to see the young and childlike version of the ghost standing over him.

"What is so important that I could not deal with later?" Danny asked as he phased through the two bodies sleeping on top of him and sat on the bed.

"I need you to save someone very important." Clockwork said and Danny raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Clockwork did not intervene unless the person involved was very important. The original Danny had been deemed important enough to have Clockwork interfere so that made him curious who the person he was supposed to be rescuing was.

"Alright where are they?" Danny asked looking at clockwork and watching as he shifted into his young adult form.

"They are on Earth Thirty-Eight." Clockwork answered and Danny tilted his head to make sure he heard correctly and that the hangover was not messing with his head worse than it was.

"I am sorry but I thought you said Earth Thirty-Eight." Danny said wondering what he was getting involved with now.

"Well Earth Thirty-Eight in this set of the multiverse." Clockwork said to him.

"Can you explain it to me slowly I think my hangover is affecting my head." Danny said wishing the awful pounding in his head would stop. At least there were no bright lights around because that would have only made it worse.

"Reality is omniversal however each reality helps form a multiverse. My powers let me see throughout the alternate timelines and realities. I want you to go to another earth and fix a problem that would lead to major destruction." Clockwork said.

"How much damage are we talking about?" Danny asked Clockwork.

"A level comparable to that of Dan Phantom." Clockwork said and Danny gave a whistle at that and immediately grabbed his head. He really wished that he hadn't done that.

"How long do you think I will be gone?" Danny asked Clockwork. He had just been made the official hero of the city not even two weeks ago and disappearing for a long time would be pretty bad.

"Probably a few days at the most." Clockwork answered him.

"What about the city?" Danny asked.

"I have foreseen that you will leave a duplicate behind at fifty percent power." Clockwork said telling him his idea before he even thought of it. Going at only fifty percent power was more than enough for a simple job but he knew that there was a lot that Clockwork wasn't telling him.

He knew better than asking the ancient ghost because the only response he would get would be a cryptic riddle and with this headache a cryptic riddle would not help.

"How do I get to this alternate earth?" Danny asked calmly and slowly trying to not send his head spinning.

"This is complicated so first I have to do this." Clockwork said pointing his staff at him and green ghost energy moved throughout the room.

"What did you just do?" Danny asked looking at Clockwork. Taking a look at the clock in his room he could see that time had not returned to normal and nothing else had changed so he wanted to know what was the point of that.

"I moved your body a day in the future. Your hangover is gone. Now listen carefully." Clockwork said and Danny nodded along.

"When a ghost opens a portal between this world and the Ghost Zone they are opening dimensional portals. You think of a destination and the portal opens to take you there. So to reach another earth all you have to do is think of the earth you want to go to." Clockwork said.

"So the Ghost Zone connects with all these different earths?" Danny asked making sure to remember this information. Dimensional jumping would probably be a good backup plan in case things on this earth did not work out.

It was important to always have a backup plan and more in the case that one did not work out as planned.

"Okay. Is there anything else that I need to know about this person that I am supposed to be helping?" Danny asked wanting to know the city he was supposed to be aiming for or other important things like the person's name or face that he was supposed to be looking for.

"It is all here in the file." Clockwork said and a portal opened with another file falling on his desk. Danny would have to look over it before he left. He knew Clockwork was not going to give him the full details but thankfully he was not telling him that he would figure it out when he got there.

"Alright I will do it." Danny said and watched as Clockwork set time back in motion. As soon as he saw the clock began to tick he got out of the bed and headed to the shower. Hopefully the two lying on his bed asleep would be out for a bit longer.

Thinking back on last night while he took his shower he could not help but groan. He had gone to a bar for a drink and ran into Shawna and Becky Sharpe the metahuman who would have been known to become Hazard. He had seen that she was feeling down on her luck and decided to buy her and shawna drinks.

The night just spiraled afterwards. He had seriously underestimated alcohol's effect on him.

Turns out that he was truthful while drunk and once started he could not be stopped. He had not talked about his origins but he had talked about what he was planning with all the metahumans he had been hoping to acquire. Becky had been on that list because her ability to manipulate luck would do very well for his business.

His original plan was to create a business where metahumans could use their powers to help the world. Many were only doing the hero and villain thing because they needed money or just simply wanted to use their powers. Just because people had superpowers did not mean they had to put on spandex and fight crime.

This line of thinking was based on an issue from marvel comics. Their powers had plenty of in the world without them needing to use force and if some did want to fight crime there would be spots for that.

There was major crime all over the world and would exist as long as sentient beings lived on the planet.

Hearing that he had a job for her Becky had ordered more drinks. For such a small woman she could drink a lot of alcohol. They soon left and ran havoc throughout the city. Drunk people with superpowers were always going to end up in chaotic situations. The only good thing was that there chaos could be explained away by simple teenage pranksters.

Mannequins moving like they were zombies, people seeing a woman teleporting like a horror movie monster, or fire hydrants exploding without anyone touching them. The three of them had run wild with their powers but they at least made sure that no one got seriously hurt.

The night was fine. The major issues would come when the girls woke up. Between their threesome and the fact that their boss had powers they probably had a lot to talk about when they woke up and their hangover went away.

Danny wanted to avoid that conversation as much as possible and this mission made it exactly possible for him to do dressed in a dark red shirt and blue jeans he created a duplicate.

"Great so I have to deal with this while you go on an adventure." Duplicate Danny complained watching him put his socks and sneakers on.

"Life is tough. We all have our burdens to bear." Danny said before grabbing the file and some oranges and tangerines. He was going to to his office to read the file.

Danny phased through the roof and off he went.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damn Clockwork." Danny said as he banged his fist against the table. The oh so important file that he was given by Clockwork held very little information. All it said was that he was looking for some named Supergirl and that she was the heroine of National City.

He would have banged his head on the desk but now that his headache was gone he did not want to bring on another his hand had to pay the sacrifice.

There was no mention of the danger that she was in. Whatever he was supposed to help her in he would have to figure it out after he met her. The one upside to it was that this Supergirl looked to be very beautiful.

An interesting bit was that she was an alien. Danny wondered if there were aliens in this universe as well. If they looked similar to her he would be very willing to spend money on any space programs the country decided to make.

"Guess it is time to go." Danny said placing the file down and backing away from the table. He extended his hand focusing on an empty area of the ghost zone. Before his eyes a hole between the dimensions appeared and he flew through it and saw that there were no islands or floating doors around him.

Danny wondered how deep into the Ghost Zone he was. This was deeper than he, Vlad, or Original Danny had ever traveled through the Ghost Zone. Farther than Pariah's Keep and Aragon's Castle.

At least he had the room to properly think and aim of where he was going.

Taking a deep breathe Danny opened a portal but unlike all the other ghost portals this one had a white center. Danny could feel a connection with the portal.

Worlds flew by with histories and people he could glimpse at but passed by too quickly for him to get a a real image of. There were images of heroes saving worlds and worlds being destroyed. There were cheers of hope and cries of despair that blurred together making confusing sounds that tempted him to both laugh and cry.

He wondered how Clockwork dealt with all of this and more given the nature of his powers.

Danny eventually found the correct world on the other side of the portal and so he flew through it and he would admit that the ride was worse than any roller coaster. He eventually had to form a ghost shield around him to protect him as he bounced around the portal. Unlike the instantaneous travel he would get when he traveled through a regular portal this was more like a tunnel.

Except this way was a lot more bumpy and chaotic.

When he made his way to the other side he felt tempted to kiss the ground but he had to much pride to do so.

It was time to start his mission.


End file.
